


I'm Just Looking for a Simple Love

by adgedecidestowrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Slice of Life, Sugar Daddy, Time Skips, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), World Travel, Yaku Morisuke Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adgedecidestowrite/pseuds/adgedecidestowrite
Summary: You're in a perfect stable relationship. You were nice, you played by the rules, all prim and proper, that's enough to keep the fire burning in your relationship with Fukurodani's setter, right? Not when you want to do so much more with your life than stay in an office job.Yaku Morisuke shows Reader what she's been missing out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Bar Bet

Akaashi Keiji was everything Y/N ever wanted and more. But why does it seem like she’s missing out on a lot of things. Sighing, she slumped back on the bar stool reading her take home work for the day that she volunteered on since she has nothing much going on for her anyway.

It was tax season, her boyfriend cannot be expected home til God knows what time. So might as well wallow outside than on the kitchen counter, right? Shrugging the thought, she filed her papers neatly inside her bag and began ordering her beer and yeah, maybe some sake to go with that just to make sleep more accessible tonight.

“I’d take it easy on the beer since it’s a work night, Karasuno’s manager” turning around, toffee locks in the dim lit bar greeted her sight. Looking up and studying his features, she might have an idea who this party pooper is.

“Yaku-senpai…?” she looked at him brows furrowed.

“In the flesh!” spreading his arms out. She all but tapped his shoulder to acknowledge him and offered the seat next to her.

Yaku was lugging around a trolley and a duffle bag. This got her curious and wanting to ask but she felt it was too personal. They weren’t awfully close to begin with and she always had this feeling of worry whenever he was around. She’d steer clear of him, feeling that he is too much for her to handle, which explains why she’s distant. She doesn’t wanna get wrapped in his crazy.

“Gin on the rocks please.” Calling out to the bartender

“And for the lady?” turning to her. Tapping the rim of her bottle to signal she was fine with her drink, which earned a nod of approval.

“Well, the night is young.” Yaku took off his coat and hung it on his bar stool.

One bottle. She’ll just have one bottle tonight and be on her way. That’s it right? One bottle.

Laughter was erupting from the bar. Beer bottles and glass with ice started piling high on the counter. Looking at her watch, it was getting late. About 10 o’ clock. This was the latest she’s been out that’s not work related. This was fine. Akaashi won’t be home til midnight anyway. Maybe she could ask him to fetch her and they can walk home together. Cheeks flushing bright red, she pressed send and placed her phone back in her bag.

“You know, I was jealous of Karasuno for having women managers” she smiled at him. Why wouldn’t anyone be? There’s Kiyoko-senpai for administrative duties, Yachi-san for Marketing and all those really eye-catching pub mats. They were indeed at the top of their game in all aspects.

“Yes! Kiyoko-senpai and Yachi-san are the absolute bestest!” raising both her arms, she beamed. She was so proud! Why wouldn’t she be?

“Oh, it’s also because they have someone like you, Y/N” this was unexpected.

“You tutored those freak duo first years so they can come to training camp” taking another sip of his gin “Convinced that middle blocker to improve, and not to mention, you have been running all over the place during spring interhigh back and forth in the middle of the match. Tending to your team and calming Fukurodani’s setter in the locker room”. Y/N froze. 

How did he know that? He was supposed to be on court that time? Playing? Trying to get the ball up. What liberos usually do.

“If you ask me, I’d kill to get that kind of attention” not being able to stop his thoughts from spilling, he looked up to find her staring at him.

“FOR MY TEAM! For my team of course” _not so good save there, Morisuke_. “Just the amount of support you give everyone is amazing” taking a huge gulp.

It was the least Y/N could to for everyone. She wasn’t particularly good at anything that would be beneficial for the men’s volleyball team except her running around making sure they got to where they were going in one piece and without casualties.

“So, how’s the setter treating you?” God. Don’t tell her he knows about her and Akaashi. Oh right, it would make perfect sense, he was close with Kuroo-senpai.

“Guy didn’t get in the pro-league?”

“I’m afraid not” it made her wonder why. She would have supported him.

“What a waste. Fukurodani’s setter was immensely talented. Could’ve gone pro in no time” 

“He is talented” no doubt about that “But he wants to stay here in Japan. Start a life here”

“What about you? Kuroo mentioned you wanted to study abroad? or get out at the very least” Kuroo-senpai has been insanely updated with everything going on with her. Too many updates for her liking.

“Uh yeah but not now, I guess”

“Then when?” he practically jumped from his stool in disbelief. Feeling extra gutsy she challenged “I’ll tell you after we drink all of these” pointing at the bottles in front of them. Nodding, they began drowning themselves in alcohol.

And Y/N never did answer his question. The bar was already on its last call. Checking her phone for messages and there it was: disappointment.

**“I’ll be home by lunch. Bokuto-san needs me”**

Y/N downed her whole mug in ten seconds and ordered the biggest size the bar has. That’ll help her sleep her sadness. The day after tomorrow was the Adlers game and Bokuto-san was able to pass the selection last time she heard. So him needing Akaashi this much made sense. This wasn’t new. Bokuto needing him every now and then. Letting it go, she decided to just enjoy the night a little more and shoved her phone back in her bag and pulling her sleeves up, and unbuttoning her shirt. It was hot. Must be the alcohol.

This was a good time to freshen up before heading home. Pushing her stool and sliding to the edge of her seat, she waited for her heels to touch the wooden floor. A moment came by, nothing. Was she floating? Hands grabbed her arms while the stool beside her fell.

“Careful” her senpai muttered under his breath. Realizing she could have slid under the counter by getting off her seat the way she did, it was a signal for her to accept the help and grabbed onto his forearms for support and slowly stood up. Thanking him, she half sprinted to the restroom and splashed her face with cold water. _Someone got carried away_. Calming herself, she continued to remind that she cannot by all means get wasted. She has to get on a train, a bus, and walk two blocks. That’s not gonna be ideal when she can barely stand. This is fine. Just one last drink and she will be on her way. Besides, she still needs to pack for her trip to Miyagi tomorrow.

This was a bit lonely though, considering she was supposed to go with her boyfriend. Oh well, it can’t be helped. Disregarding the feeling she started towards the bar where her senpai was buttoning his shirt up and putting on his coat. 

“They’re closing now and I need to book a hotel, so if it’s not too much, can we leave now so I can walk you home. It’s getting late” reading his expression, she didn’t find any hint that he was kidding. Convincing herself that he was serious, Y/N sighed and thought she could just continue this little drinking party at home on her own.

Returning to her stool with her bag propped on it, she began searching for her wallet, she needed to settle her bill

“We’re paid” he said and moved to her side “Is this yours as well?” he picked up her folder full of papers. Nodding, she remembered she still needed to work and submit everything before lunch. Shit. Ok drinking is out of the table. Giving up she got her bag and trailed behind the libero and his luggage.

They made it in time for the last train and bus that took them two blocks from her house. The trip was awfully silent on her head. Yaku continued rambling about matryoshkas and drinking vodka to warm himself on early morning practices. Y/N had no contribution to the conversation at all except giving updates about the team which he seems to be aware of.

“This is you” he smiled while handing her bag and folder. Walking past her gate she saw him fixing his coat, and checking his watch before waving goodbye and started retracing their path.

“Yaku-senpai” she called out in a loud and controlled voice trying not to wake the neighbors “You can stay over. Akaashi won’t be back until noon anyway” walking towards the gate opening it wide enough so he can enter with his luggage.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! It’s late and there are no trains and buses running this hour and since you haven’t booked a hotel yet, which I highly doubt you will since its peak season, unless love hotels are your thing” she unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

This. This is exactly why he envied Karasuno and Fukurodani. This unparalleled mindfulness. Those trusting eyes. All he could do was nod and follow her inside the house. The place was something. Akaashi IS an accountant and Y/N is a paralegal of course this place was an easy catch for them. Though there seems to be no trace of Akaashi, or her or them. It was a cold and plain house barely lived in. Turning on the lights he was met by his host at the foot of the staircase.

“Uhm, so you can sleep in my room. It’s the first door on the right. The bathroom is across and if you need anything, I’ll be downstairs” she explained handing him a stack of fresh bath towels.

“Where will you be sleeping?” looking at her all puzzled.

“Oh I won’t be sleeping any time soon. I have work to do”

“It’s almost 1 am” this wasn’t normal.

“This is normal Yaku-senpai” she smiled assuring him.

There was no arguing with her and he was already dead tired from lugging his suitcase around. A hot shower would be nice. “Do you need help with your bags?” this snapped him out of his thoughts, “No! It’s alright. First door on the right.” he repeated and began his ascent.

Nine hours on the plane despite being in business class took its toll on Yaku Morisuke. The bath did its job but not well enough to put him to sleep. Pacing the room back and forth, stretching, looking at her bookshelf and pulling out a black leather-bound spine without a title. It’s a photo album.

Beginning to browse the first few pages, it was Miyagi’s landscape. It was gorgeous. It made him want to see it in person . Good thing he was heading there anyway. The next pages were Karasuno’s gym. Moves frozen and captured on time. Nishinoya and his exam score he barely passed but was good enough for him to not take summer courses. He smirked.

Flipping the pages, he recognized his school. The sun setting over its grounds. Practice match outtakes between Fukurodani and his team, Gym 3 boys practicing their blocks. Kuroo’s smug look. The frustration in Tsukkishima’s eyes, everything perfectly caught in that frame. Browsing further, he came across a montage of photos from the dumpster battle, it was a spread of both teams, then it became all too familiar, he recognized his save, the look he has a millisecond before receiving perfectly. Remembering everything it was like he was watching the whole match unfold before his eyes all over again. Most of his shots were at a floor level. That must have been difficult for her. His heartbeat accelerated realizing who took those photos. He needed to calm down. Tea. There was a vending machine a block away from her house. Putting on his Nekoma jacket and slipping his trusty coin purse in his pocket he made his way down.

Faint blue light emitted from the kitchen, he should probably tell her he’d be going out for tea. The kitchen was empty save for a pot of hot tea on the counter with a note. It was for him. She figured he’d need it as per the note. Pouring on his mug, he believed that a thank you was in order for all she had done for him in the last hours and say good night as well. Following the blue light to its source which was her laptop on the coffee table in the living room, he found her fast asleep in her work clothes.

Wanting to wake her up to help her move into a comfortable place, the site flashed on the screen caught his attention. Sighing he put the laptop on sleep after saving her files, took off his jacket and placed it over her tired frame.

Once in the room, he pulled out his phone for a call, drinking tea during the whole ordeal and ending the call on a seemingly satisfied note, he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yaku Morisuke never intended to sleep in but it was so relaxing. The most comfortable he has felt in quite a while. Stretching he reached for his phone on the bed side table to check the time, he almost fell out of bed. It was late! Scrambling to his feet he immediately got his bath towel and started towards the door and into the bathroom when the door flew open revealing Karasuno’s manager wrapped in a towel inches from him, her scream made him jump back and run back to his room. Face

flushed he gripped his chest. He didn’t see anything anyway. It’s alright. A light knock came on the door behind him.

“Uhm Yaku-senpai. You can use the bathroom now. I’m sorry for…. frightening you” frightened? footsteps began to fade and he rushed to the bathroom to do his business.

Lugging his stuff back down, he was greeted by the sight of her in her shorts and off-shoulder blouse, a summer hat, and her backpack already on her shoulders, a phone and coffee can efficiently being held on one hand.

“I need to go ahead of you, Yaku-senpai… I’m taking the bus to Miyagi, so I need to get going” she smiled apologetically.

“Where’s Akaashi-san”

“Oh, he left already. Didn’t wanna bother you since you were still sleeping.”

“Y/N-san, you can come with me. I have a whole section to myself” LIES. It would be very impolite for him to just let her take the bus. After everything she did for him. Yeah, that’s right. He’s just trying to return the favor.

The girl nodded in agreement and headed to the kitchen to place her backpack on the counter and get a glass of water, giving him time to pull out his phone and send a brief message

**“You’re rich. Rent a car to get to Sendai. I have an emergency”**

“I’m ready…” someone spoke from behind.

“Of course!” and he hauled his luggage out the front door and set for the train station.

It was a smooth ride, apart from him explaining to the train staff that, his companion who was originally a guy had been switched to a rather pretty girl and that he’d promised to pay and give them ample time to be informed of the changes being made. Apart from that, he was glued to his phone checking updates regarding the draft, sipping tea, and looking at the window, while Karasuno’s manager is busy typing away in her laptop and looking at the passing scenery on interval. She didn’t bother ordering refreshments or food mentioning that this was only a 2 hour train ride and that she’s nervous about going home to see everyone, which will make her unable to keep everything down.

By the time they’re on the third to the last station, she closed her laptop and pulled out her camera from her bag and started snapping away. 

“You look like you know what you’re doing with that thing” he complimented. “Where’d you learn?”

“Oh, I never had any formal lessons, Yaku-senpai. Yachi-san merely taught me the basics…”

Basics? Those photos in her room were incredible. They look professionally taken. The Russian team would pay big bucks for those kinds of documentations. About to bring up the photos he saw in her room, he held out a bit remembering he wasn’t supposed to be snooping around and those photos are technically off limits as far as he knows.

“Can I see-“ reaching he stopped as he heard a snap, earning a smile from her. 

“I wish I could really take some time for it. I miss using this, and well since I was able to fulfill Ma and Pa’s wishes of me working in an office in Tokyo….” her voice turning into a whisper as she finishes.

So that’s what this is all about. Yaku leaned forward to signal her to go on with her story but was interrupted by the announcement that they’re near Sendai.

Unfortunately, when they arrived the match has ended with MSBY winning, and everyone gathering to the middle of the court to celebrate and congratulate both teams. Confetti was everywhere, streamers scattered. Entering through the court they heard someone call her out.

“Y/N!!” Yaku could see the tall setter running towards them and Y/N dropping her bags to meet him half-way and began sprinting. Feeling his heart drop a bit, he loosened his grip on his bags and watched as the setter lifted her up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Had he been taller, he bet they’d look good together….

“Emergency huh?” he didn’t need to look around to know who it was. A smirk was creeping on his friends face. It was mocking him.

“Were you able to make your connections useful this time around?” the libero asked

“Yes. Although we have quite a problem with the living arrangements.” Yaku could see Akaashi leaning down to whisper something in her ear that made her eyes widen. 

“Did you tell the setter?” Y/N jumped almost reaching Akaashi’s head with excitement. The girl was smiling and clapping. squealing in delight as she jumped into his arms, pulling him into a deep kiss. Something Yaku deemed it inappropriate for him to witness as he lowered his gaze to look at the hardwood floor.

“KUROO-SENPAI!!” she came into view, tugging Akaashi along with her.

“Is it true? Am I really going to Russia?” she was close to tearing. Oh please, don’t. He couldn’t take it. It was so precious and genuine. Kuroo tugged the girl to the side. Probably to explain the details of whatever it is, while Akaashi moved in closer to his space.

“I didn’t have the chance to thank you, for letting me stay over.”

“That’s not a problem. I’m rarely home anyway. You’re very welcome to stay over anytime, Y/N could use the company once in a while”

“Don’t you spend time with her?”

“Not so much since I got the job in the accounting firm and since Bokuto decided to go pro” What does the wing spiker ever had to do with how he spends his time with his girlfriend.

“Anyway, I have a favor to ask you. I was briefed by Kuroo-san that you would be leaving tomorrow morning for Russia…” he trailed off scratching the back of his head

“I don’t think I can see her off” Why? he wanted to scold him but he looked at him patiently waiting for the reason.

“I have to get back to work by tonight..” he finally said. Really?

“AGAASHIIIIIIII!” it’s the ace. The silver haired guy was running towards them waving at them. Seeing Kuroo, and Y/N acknowledge him he lifted his arm and wore the warmest smile he could at that moment.

“I can’t wait for Hinata to give us a tour of his hometown tomorrow” Bokuto screamed in excitement causing Akaashi to lower his head and fix his glasses and nod slightly. Work huh? For whatever reason, Yaku picked up Y/N’s bags, bowed to them, and headed to where she and Kuroo were talking.

“Yaku-senpai” the setter called out. What now?

“Please take care of her for me….” it was a plea. Probably the most honest statement he encountered during the whole of their conversation. Nodding, he bowed as low as he could and made his way to his friend.

The sun was almost rising when he arrived in the airport departure area. Karasuno’s manager didn’t take his offer to go to the airport together from Miyagi. Might have had second thoughts about going. It is a huge step for her. Then again Yaku had to take this step short months after graduating, but then again, he had nothing tying him down to Japan unlike her.

A bit disappointed that she was nowhere to be seen and it’s 40 minutes until boarding time, he made his way, and had his luggage checked in. Slipping his wallet and phone into his coat pocket, he made his way to the row of shops by the boarding gate. Getting coffee, and the daily paper he sat on the far end of the boarding gate. Settling down and opening the paper, he heard a faint click. Could this be? Lowering the paper, there she was. Camera on hand, that smile, and those puffy eyes. Yaku couldn’t help himself and stood up, sat beside her, placing his coffee on the opposite side, and folded the paper, tucking it in his arms.

“So, what are you looking forward to see?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was forced to write this chapter cause I badly want to get on with the Russia and Europe adventures, and our heroine exploring the world and all that nice jazz. This is quite short but I figured I had to get on with it. 
> 
> Did you see the BokuAka reference? hihihihi 
> 
> If you haven't realized it, this is my first multi-chap fic and I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Advance Happy Valentine's Day luvs!   
> What do you say about a Yaku Valentine's one-shot? HMU!


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after their arrival from Japan, they had fallen into a routine. A routine composed of Yaku waking up early for practice, heating water for Y/N’s coffee, showering, and then leaving just in time for her to be waking up and stalking out of the room and into the kitchen counter with her hair down and lidded eyes from sleeping so late the night before, while pulling her locks into a bun settling on one of the stools. He would do stretches along the hallway of their apartment building, trying to crack as many joints as he can from sleeping in the uneven couch, which he admittedly brought upon himself.

When Kuroo told him he wasn’t able to find a decent apartment for her and she’d have to look for it herself, she was all too willing and up for it. However, Yaku couldn’t help but turn down every real estate they’d look into. Arguing about the plumbing, and the heater being broken. Not to mention the neighborhood where it was located was not to his liking. Grilling every agent and landlord to reveal whatever cons the place has just to convince Y/N that it isn’t suitable for her.

Finally, they were able to find a decent penthouse with a roommate who could share the utilities and rent with her, it was spacious, clean, in an upscale neighborhood, except for the fact that her roommate’s boyfriend would ogle at Y/N every ten seconds just to check her out. He had to pull the guy to the side and do a little confrontation which was dismissed by the guy chuckling, not taking him seriously. That was it. She’s not staying here.

That’s where the idea of him sleeping on the couch was born. Akaashi’s words were ringing in his ears to take care of her, and he will. The girl was kind enough to take the couch, but after the first few weeks where his teammates would walk in unexpectedly with her just in her shorts and tank-top working on the couch, he decided that she should have the bedroom for privacy’s sake. During which he minimized his teammate’s visiting hours despite them taking a liking to Y/N’s company, and vice versa, causing him to skip his evening receiving practice and accompanying and hosting everyone in his apartment along with Y/N.

It was already ten in the evening when he packed up his gear and mopped the court before exiting the gym. Tonight would be the first night since they arrived that he would have the apartment all to himself. Y/N will have a photo exhibit in Prague in two days and would need to be there earlier to set up. Entering the apartment, he dropped his stuff by the front door along with their pile of shoes and made his way to the couch where he saw a bunch of clean sheets and pillows piled neatly together. Oh, that’s right. Akaashi is coming over tomorrow for her exhibit. Sitting on the opposite end of the couch he put his feet on top of the coffee table and started to relax. Mid-doze their phone began to ring. Too lazy to pick it up, and expecting that it would probably be coach trying to tell him to get some sleep, he paid no mind and started browsing through his phone. It wasn’t long after the call got sent into voice mail, that the sigh at the beginning made his head turn.

**“Y/N….”**

**“It’s me…. I can’t seem to reach you, so I decided to call…”**

**“I won’t make it to your exhibit in time because of work… I know you know I wouldn’t dare miss it for the world, but I have bigger priorities to take care of at the moment…”**

The libero got off the couch and started towards the phone.

**“I’m so proud of you… take care…”** the call was dropped.

Yaku got his phone and dialed Y/N’s number only to drop the call after two rings. Scratching his head and shoving the phone in his pocket, his finger hovered over the replay button that was supposed to repeat the voice mail and pressed it. He couldn’t understand what his feelings were at the moment. Was he mad? Was he sad? Disappointed? He really wasn’t sure, but whatever it was….

**“I won’t make it….”** he didn’t bother letting the voice mail play til the end before he pressed the delete button and made his way to the shower.

xxxx

Standing in the middle of the museum lobby with nothing but warm spot lights shining where their photographs hung earlier in the evening, she heaved a sigh and looked up, trying to stop the tears from flowing down her face and ultimately ruining her look. Why she was borderline crying was beyond her. All of her photos were sold at full price, the buyer didn’t even avail the discount given by the charity they had partnered with. This was a success. _But with no one to share it with_. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Turning around, it wasn’t what she was expecting, but as of the moment, she’ll take anything. There he was, in his crinkled dress shirt, catching his breath though not so obvious, two months with him was enough for her to tell such.

“I think I’m late…” walking towards her.

“Not really. They’re just about to wrap this one up.” walking towards the last photo in the corner. It was Miyagi’s fields.

“I’m sure whoever bought them must be so pleased.” placing a hand on her shoulder. They stayed in front of the photo until the staff had taken it and began wrapping the photo in bubble wrap. Once she made sure it was taken care of, she disappeared leaving Yaku in the hall fixing his shirt brushing his hair with his fingers.

Hearing the clacking of heels on the marble floors he straightened up. “So, are we gonna celebrate or what?” smiling he offered his hand and guided her out of the museum.

While on the steps, he pulled out the champagne bottle he was desperately trying to hide. Motioning her to step aside, he popped the bottle which disturbed the quiet streets, and offered it to her. “You do the honors” Looking at the bottle, she reached for the neck and began pulling it to her lips she took a huge gulp, in an attempt to drown her feelings and felt the warm sparkly liquid course through her throat. Coughing she handed the bottle to her senpai who took a swig at it like it was nothing and started to descend the steps.

“Wait! Where are we going?” she followed him careful not to trip in her heels.

“Anywhere….” She was reminded once again why she wanted to stay in Tokyo. This. Wandering in a foreign country, without any guide whatsoever is probably the most irresponsible thing she could think of. Akaashi would never.

“HE WOULD REALLY NEVER” shouting in the middle of Charles bridge, clinging on to Yaku who was laughing just as much with a bottle in hand.

“CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!!” Yaku could never, in a thousand lifetimes. Chugging his beer he could feel himself being tugged by the parapet. Draping his arm on the deck and putting his bottle on the side, he could see her sitting on the edge pulling her feet up and now, she’s squatting her hands planted on the parapet deck, handing him her bottle after another swig and started to stand. They’d probably get caught by the police by now but he didn’t really bother she deserves this much at the very least for all that she’s been through the past months.

“Yaku-senpai!! Hold my legs!! Make sure I don’t fall in!” she was ordering him now? Trying not to laugh at how stupid whatever it is they were doing, he did as he was told and squeezed her legs as tight as he could. Though his vision was starting to go blurry, he could see her standing straight looking into the distance, spreading her arms out wide “I’M THE KING OF THE WORLD” that was enough for him to let go and crash on the side laughing and choking.

Taking a step back, he admired her. How carefree she was, how much of a goofball she has been the past hours. Seeing her toes tipping as she tried to turn towards him, and began bending her knees. Oh no. No. No. As if on cue, she jumped from the parapet straight to his arms, in which to his dismay, he was only able to break her fall that had them rolling on the ground. _Not a good save there, Morisuke._

“Are you okay?” laughter once again echoed through the whole bridge. Guess that’s a yes. He rolled to his side and helped her up while pulling up his sleeves to his elbows, he grabbed the bottles they left on the parapet deck, and drank from one. As to whose it was, he didn’t really care anymore, and handed her the other which she gladly took.

“Uhm…” looking at her, he started scanning her loose ponytail, her dress which seems to be in order, and finally, he stifled a laugh. The other shoe was missing. This was rich.

Smiling, he bent down almost to a squat and as if on cue, she climbed up his back, and continued drinking from her bottle. Yaku took in the cool breeze, inhaled the scent of alcohol, and decisions they’ll probably regret in the morning and started towards the hotel.

Warm. It was warm. Yaku tried in vain to open his eyes and stretch his arms but he couldn’t, at least for the other arm. Making an effort to be aware of his surroundings, he attempted to sit up but realized something heavy was weighing his chest and lower body down. Freezing, he tried to get a feel of himself. His clothes were intact. This was good. Doing his best to look down on whatever it is preventing him from standing up, relief spread through his body knowing that she wasn’t naked. The worst being over, he reached for his phone. Checking the time, it was already ten in the morning. He missed the train that was supposed to take him back to Moscow. Lying back down, he accepted the fact that there was nothing more he could or could have done, and he should just call in absent for the day by lunch time. Resigning to just resting the day away, he wrapped his arm around the sleeping figure beside him, nuzzled in her hair, and went back to sleep, not bothering with anything else.

xxx

_A day before the exhibit, Yaku was reviewing the programme while making some calls informing everyone who is anyone about his possible absence to attend to something “non-negotiable”._

_“THIS IS A CHARITY EVENT!”_

_“Yeah. I thought you knew.”_

_“So, my presence is practically useless unless I buy something?”_

_“Come on. You know she’ll appreciate you just showing up.”_

_“Who says I can’t do both?” Yaku could swear he can see Kuroo smirking. “How many of those are hers?”_

_“About nine?”_

_“Get all of them”_

_“Wait….”_

_“Did I stutter?” he hung up and sat back comfortably on his seat._

_All that’s left to do now, is to make it in time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children, please please please, do not drink in public, nor stand on the edge of a bridge or anywhere that could lead to a hospital visit, and finally, try not to be too noisy when you're having fun. Y/N got carried away. We all do. Sometimes. More often for some. You get it. *wink* 
> 
> Let me know what you think of our high-roller Yaku-senpai making it rain for Y/N. 
> 
> HMU. Take care! mwa!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> I tried my hand on a reader insert with one of the bestest Liberos out there, who I think deserves more recognition cause he's just so underrated. 
> 
> Let me know watchu think, 'kay? 
> 
> Next chapter is the reunion ya'll probably are aware of but just in case, here's a spoiler warning for those who haven't read the manga yet.


End file.
